Miro Syrus
Marcos Vladimir (Miro) Syrus (ミロ シルス, Miro Sirusu) is an S-class mage of the Serpent King Guild and the leader of Team Syrus. As a child, Miro was taken over by an as of yet unclassified entity known only as Ig, an evil being whose only goal is to bring pain upon the world in whatever ways possible. Fortunately, Miro was able to suppress Ig down into the deepest recesses of his psyche. A few years following Ig's sealing, a new entity emerged from the depths of Miro's, Ig's pure counterpart, Gi, who now serves as Miro's primary source of guidance. Additionally, Miro is a powerful user of Toxic God Slayer Magic, as well as one of the main protagonists in the fanon, The Tale of Serpent King. Appearence Miro is a relatively average looking man with a bit of a pale skin tone and of average height and a relatively thin yet muscular build. He is pretty tall, being almost six feet tall. Miro's eyes differ in color from one-another. His left eye is red in color, and he can't see very well out of it. This is the result of Ig taking most of it's sight before being supressed by Miro. His right eye is purple, which is his natural color, and he is able to see fine out of it. Miro's casual (casual for him anyway) attire consists of a dark purple cloak with a black vest underneath it, and dark-colored cargo pants. His attire that he wears while on jobs consists of a black vest, bandages covering his mouth and neck, long, pale, purple gloves and matching sandals, and simple black pants. Personality Miro is typically seen as a very serious and strict person who doesn't smile often and is considered a bit of a "party-pooper" as put by Nasha. He likes things handled properly and maturely, and if a member of his guild were to step out of line, he takes it upon himself to punish them. This is however, not to be taken personally as he would never intentionally hurt one of his friends severely, just enough to get the message across. Miro values his friends very much and enjoys being around them. He's patient and is actually quite good at giving advice to younger guild members. While possessed by Ig, Miro became sadistic and unfeeling. He didn't care what he did or why he did it and as long as there was much blood-shed and pain towards others. In truth he's more of a monster than a man while like this, and he doesn't seem to recognize people as individuals, just targets to kill. Miro greatly resents this part of him and wishes for nothing more than for Ig to go away. He never lets himself rest without someone strong enough to control him just in case Ig tries to take over. While channeling by Gi, Miro becomes a very calm person and keeps a constant gentle smile on his face. He's shown to be much more serene than his usual self and doesn't get annoyed nearly as easily. History As a child, Miro was raised by a kind man who had found him as a baby. The man taught Miro Toxic God Slayer Magic, but this would prove to be somewhat of a mistake. As Miro grew older, he began encountering an unknown being named Ig. Ig would constantly taunt Miro into fights, which the young boy always lost, and with each fight, Ig would corrupt Miro further and further until Miro was completely possessed by Ig. Miro's father began noticing a difference in personality with his son, and when he confronted Miro about it, Ig took over and made Miro fight his father. However, Miro's father couldn't bring himself to hurt his son, and Miro killed his father under Ig's control. But after seeing his father's blood on his own hands, Miro went berserk and pushed Ig down into the deepest crevices of his mind, sealing him away for several years. Miro began wandering in the wilderness, fearing his own, or rather, Ig's power. Eventually he came to a small cave, where he sat down and began to cry. Day after day he sat their and wept, and his wails were heard by all the people who traveled through that area. Soon stories spread of a ghost that haunted the forest surrounding the cabin of Miro's dead father. Five days passed and Miro continued to sit in his cave, his voice never faltering. He didn't eat or sleep at all during those five days, just wept. Then, even over his intense wailing, Miro heard a voice as clear as day. This halted his wallowing abruptly. He sat silently for a long time, waiting for the voice to say something again, but it never did, so he went back to crying, thinking he'd scared the one person who was willing to come look for him away. But as he began to well up with emotion as he cried, the voice began speaking again, and Miro realized it was coming from his own mind. He wondered if he was just imagining it, but then the voice materialized in front of him, and Gi revealed herself to Miro. She consoled Miro, and reminded him that Ig was no longer a worry, because she would protect him from Ig's control. After hearing Gi's words, Miro finally emerged from his cave, and with the guidance of Gi, found the Serpent King Guild, where he was welcomed with open arms. Miro soon formed Team Syrus two other boys in Serpent King, Hakuro Hayate and Ivanova Ribiera. After four years in Serpent King, Miro was promoted to S-Class status. Since then he has lead Team Syrus to the top of the guild's teams, and is one of Serpent King's most successful mages. He is also Serpent King's unofficial "drawing card." Magic and Abilties Indomitable Will: Even amoung the members of Serpent King, Miro possesses a very powerful sense of will-power, so much that even when pushed far beyond his physical and mental limits, he can still attack if it is absolutely needed at that moment. His will becomes even more powerful when he's enraged. Even if he's suffered usually fatal wounds he'll still fight to avenge a friend. The power of his will is stated by Taka to be one of the strongest he's seen in his life-time. Also, he was able to surpress his dark half, Ig, purely on will power, a feat in and of itself. Enhanced Endurance: Miro's body has also been shown to be extremely strong and capable of enduring several wounds without stopping. He has shown on serveral occasions that his pain tolerence is execptionally high and he is capable of fighting even after others have fallen. This is also shown in the method of his combat. He prefers to charge in first and rely on offense being the best defense, showing that he's not to worried about suffering damage to a certain point. Immense Magic Power: Miro has shown to possess a very large reserve of magic power which he is capable of using in battle. When at full power he can become truly frightening and his magic power sky-rockets. He's fully capable of dismissing several mages at a time while at full power as well. When releasing his magic a dark aura surrounds his body. He can easily stand on par with mages like Kagura Mikazuchi and Ivanova Ribiera, but his full power is stated to out perform both. Transformation: Transformation allows its Caster to change his or her appearance. While Transformation Magic is a deep and complex art, basic Transformation Magic is relatively easy for Mages to learn. High-level Mages such as Miro are capable of performing this Magic easily in all of its levels. : Atom: Atom is a powerful Transformation Spell. To activate it, the user generates a dark magic circle under their feet. Gray tentacles emerge from the magic circle and wrap around the user in a spiral pattern, transforming the user into a gray, humanoid creature with only one eye, a long tentacle attached to the base of their neck, and a spiral-patterned body. While taking this form the user's body's elasticity goes to extremes, allowing them to stretch their limbs hundreds of meters long, or reshape a limb entirely. Toxic God Slayer Magic (毒神殺害者魔法, Doku Kami Satsugai-sha Mahō): Toxic God Slayer Magic is a type of God Slayer Magic taught to kill "gods", specifically Toxic Gods. The user is able to manipulate black and purple, poisonous liquid, as well as ingest poison to replenish their strength. The user can produce poison to fight with, however they can't eat their own poison to replenish their strength. :Clear Thought (明確な考え, Meikakuna Kangae): Clear Thought is a technique Miro gained after he and Gi began fusing their power together. By synchronizing their thoughts and actions, they temporarily become one being, which possesses two minds thinking the same thoughts at the same time. Gi then manifests her magic in the portion of Miro's Eternano reserves which he uses for his God Slayer spells. By doing this, Miro's black poison takes on a gold color, and instead of tainting it's target, the poison will instead wash away their magic little by little. While using this technique, Miro is surrounded by a strong golden aura. Trivia *His appearence is based on Obito Uchiha and Zabuza Momochi, both from the Naruto series. *His full name, Marcos Vladimir Syrus, is based on Marcos Vladimir Ribiera, a character from the Ender's Game series, by Orsen Scott Card. *He is one of Taka's candidates for fifth Guild Master. *Gi and Ig's relationship somewhat mirrors that of Raava and Vaatu from Legend of Korra. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Serpent King Guild Category:Godslayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Team Syrus Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Drawing Card